


The Path Less Taken

by ghostbustier



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbustier/pseuds/ghostbustier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on Tumblr: Private Jenkins miraculously surviving Eden Prime and getting together with Ash</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path Less Taken

_I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference._

Ashley took the earbuds out, and sighed wistfully. She’d listened to Jenkin’s recording of the poem so many times she was surprised she hadn’t worn the data down to warbles and static. He made it for her on her last birthday - he didn’t actually care much for poetry himself, but knew that she did, and wanted her to have something of him to keep if the worst happened.

Every time Shepard took Jenkins with him on a mission without Ashley, she listened to it to alleviate her worries. She’d long ago memorized every rise and dip in his voice. The stumble in the second stanza because he hadn’t rehearsed enough before recording. The subtle rumble in his voice when he thought about all the difference that second path has made in his life.

Ashely wiped a tiny droplet hanging to the corner of her eye and pressed play again. Maybe by the time it finished playing, they’d be back on board and she could hold him again and know he’d be there for her forever.


End file.
